teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Insatiable
Insatiable is the twenty-third episode of Season 3 and the forty-seventh episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and company race to rescue Lydia from the clutches of evil as the Nogitsune makes a surprising move, resulting in a tragic loss to the group. Plot While searching for Lydia in the woods, Aiden and Ethan are shot at by an unknown shooter with wolfsbane bullets, and are saved by Derek. Noshiko tries to teach Kira the board game that Stiles was playing with the Nogitsune. Later, Ken discovers that the Nogitsune and Kira's mother play the game the same way. Lydia is taken to the internment camp by the Nogitsune; the group arrive and find Kira's mother and the Oni, who plan to kill the Nogitsune. The Nogitsune takes possession of the Oni by breaking one of Noshiko's last kaiken tails and has them face off against Kira, Allison, and Isaac, while Scott and Stiles find Lydia, who is horrified that the pack didn't listen to her messages, implying that she had a premonition that Allison would be killed. Sure enough, though Allison manages to kill one of the Oni using her silver arrowhead )a feat thought impossible even by Noshiko), she was stabbed in the chest by another Oni while she was distracted. Scott rushes to catch her before she falls, and when he tries to take her pain, it doesn't work, as, according to Allison, it didn't hurt. He begs her to stay with him, and she professes that he is her first love and that she will always love him before dying in his arms, leaving her last request to tell her father about the Oni's vulnerability to silver unfinished. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Aaron Hendry as Brunski Continuity *It is revealed that the Nogitsune's flies can not only be countered by reishi mushrooms (as learned in The Fox and the Wolf), but also by a person physically removing them from the back of the throat of their victim, as demonstrated by Alan Deaton on Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden. *It is confirmed that the Nogitsune gained the power necessary to magically separate himself from Stiles as a result of all the chaos, strife, and pain he had caused and subsequently fed on throughout his time on the series. This allowed him to create a brand new and physically identical body for Stiles, which occurred in De-Void. *Allison performs the Argent tradition of forging a silver bullet as a rite of passage after learning all of the skills needed to be a Hunter, though instead of a bullet, she made a silver arrowhead. This ritual was first mentioned in Alpha Pact. *Meredith Walker appears in this episode. She was last seen in Echo House. *The almost telepathic connection between Banshees is explored for the first time in this episode when Meredith Walker breaks out of Eichen House to find the McCall Pack after receiving hearing a message they needed help, and again when Meredith contacts Lydia to help find her location so the pack could rescue her from the Nogitsune. *This episode marks the first ever episode where a main character permanently dies when Allison is killed by an Oni demon. **Additionally, this episode marks the first time that a human has killed an Oni, as demonstrated when Allison shot and killed one with her silver arrowhead-tipped arrow. The only other person, supernatural or otherwise, to kill an Oni is the Nogitsune (while possessing Stiles), who forcibly ripped out the fireflies that animate them, and which was seen in Silverfinger. *The song that plays after Allison's death while Scott cradles her body in his arms is "Look Out" by James Vincent McMorrow. This artist's music first appeared in Season 1's pilot, Wolf Moon, when his song "And if My Heart Should Somehow Stop" played during Allison and Scott's first real interaction at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Trivia *The title refers to the Nogitsune's remark about the trickster stories and how he-- like the fox, the coyote, and the raven in folklore-- are always hungry. He then describes his appetite for chaos, strife, and pain to be "insatiable." *This episode marks the last present-day appearance of Allison Argent, who dies in this episode, though she will be credited in the season finale The Divine Move. Body Count *Allison Argent - stab wound to chest; killed by an Oni demon (while controlled by the Nogitsune) *Oni demon - silver arrow to chest; killed by Allison Argent Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room **Coach Finstock's Classroom **Music Room *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom **Living Room *Camp Oak Creek **Underground Tunnels *Yukimura House *Beacon County Sheriff's Department **Bullpen **Sheriff's office *Eichen House **Closed Unit *Beacon Hills Preserve **Coyote Den *Car Impound Lot *Argent Apartment **Armory/Storage Cellar *Derek's Loft Soundtrack *"The Greatest View" by Flume ft. Isabella Manfredi **Allison is tuning up her crossbow when Chris interrupts and tells her it's time for her to graduate. *"Look Out" by James Vincent McMorrow **Scott holds a dying Allison in his arms while Kira, Noshiko, and Isaac watch with tears in their eyes. Just then, Chris arrives and is horrified by the sight of his daughter's body. Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B